The subject matter herein relates generally to a transceiver assembly, and more particularly, to a receptacle connector for use in a transceiver assembly.
Various types of fiber optic and copper based transceiver assemblies that permit communication between electronic host equipment and external devices are known. These transceiver assemblies typically include a module assembly that can be pluggably connected to a receptacle in the host equipment to provide flexibility in system configuration. The module assemblies are constructed according to various standards for size and compatibility, one standard being the Small Form-factor Pluggable (SFP) module standard. Conventional SFP modules and receptacle assemblies perform satisfactorily carrying data signals at rates up to 2.5 gigabits per second (Gbps). Another pluggable module standard, the XFP standard, calls for the transceiver module to carry data signals at rates up to 10 Gbps.
The pluggable modules are plugged into a transceiver assembly that is mounted on a circuit board within the host equipment. The transceiver assembly includes an elongated guide frame, or cage, having a front that is open to an interior space, and a receptacle connector disposed at a rear of the cage within the interior space. Both the receptacle connector and the guide frame are electrically and mechanically connected to the circuit board, and when the pluggable module is plugged into the transceiver assembly, the pluggable module is electrically and mechanically connected to the circuit board as well.
Problems arise with mounting the receptacle connectors to the circuit board. For example, it is desirable to have solder tails of the electrical connectors coplanar to ensure good electrical connections to the circuit board. However, because of tolerance build-ups and other manufacturing problems such as contact float, where the contacts tend to raise upward in the housing, the solder tails may not be completely coplanar, leading to inadequate connections between the electrical connector and the circuit board. Another problem with known receptacle connectors arises during mating with the pluggable module. Such mating may force the contacts rearward and out of position within the housing.
It would be desirable to provide a receptacle connector for a transceiver assembly that exhibits good mechanical stability during assembly. It would be desirable to provide a receptacle connector for a transceiver assembly that exhibits good mechanical stability during mating with a pluggable module.